deathmeleewarclubxfandomcom-20200215-history
Shulk VS Lightning (DB)
Shulk VS Lightning is the 16th Episode of RedHero14's Death Battle. It feautres Shulk from Xenoblade and Lightning Farron from Final Fantasy. Description The future is in our hands? Which God-killing hero would win in a fight? Interlude *Wiz: Everything we have known in the future has exsisted *Boomstick: But these two knew how to improve is so well, that they are really powerful to face! *Wiz: Shulk, the wielder of the Monado! *Boomstick: And Lightning, Etro's Champion and the Savior. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! *Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapon's armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle! Shulk *'Boomstick: This guy is so likeable, hell he even made his own meme!' *Wiz: When Colony 9 is attacked by Mechon, the remaining survivors lost hope. *'Boomstick: Until a group of explores gathered together, and set out to Valak Mountain to find the sacred sword Monado! Sadly, the explorers were killed. Thankfully, a warrior found the dead bodies, and rescued the remaining explorer… Shulk.' *Wiz: Shulk was the remaining explorer to survive and was soon to be the wielder of the weapon called the Mondao. *'Boomstick: But this red sword isn't just a… sword. It also has a switchblade completely made of energy. Shulk can activate this switchblade at will, giving his sword more range.' *Wiz: Shulk has something called the Monado Arts which takes effect to what he has on his body. *'Boomstick: When Shulk can jump higher than ever, he has the Jump Art, which makes him Jump so freaking high in the sky that he can reach up to skyscrapers!' *Wiz: When activated the Speed Art, Shulk runs faster than sound itself. Pretty much up to 1000 miles per hour. *'Boomstick: The Shield Mode makes Shulk very slow, but hard to knock down hard. It also sorta makes him so slow that in Smash Bros, he has a bad time getting back on the stage and trust me using the Shield Mode and trying to get back on a stage is the worst way to come back!' *Wiz: That is true as Shulk's body is so slow that he can only outrun a turtle *'Boomstick: Yeah' *Wiz: The Buster enhances Shulk's attack potential and can hit harder than metal! *'Boomstick: And finally to top things off well! The Smash Art increases Shulk's attack potential but sorta doesn't hurt too much on the opponent, they just don't know how hard they are hit with!' *Wiz: That's not it either. Shulk likes to think plans through, as he is a skilled tactician. And with his Monado III, Shulk is capable of killing GODS. However, we are using Shulk pre-Monado III, so no god killing for him. *'Boomstick: Shulk also has other moves he can use to beat strong foes! Monado Cyclone makes opponents trip, and Monado Wound makes a giant hole in the ground! Even if he wasn't a visionary, Shulk is still freaking awesome! Even without the Speed upgrade, Shulk can dodge quick hammer attacks with ease!' *Wiz: Shulk also has the Light Heal, letting him restore some health in time. Sadly, he has to wait and wait for it. And the Monado Eater removes an opponent's stat boosters. Sadly, Shulk's greatest weakness is that he's completely useless and powerless without the Monado. *'Boomstick: But overall! When you foresee the future itself! Shulk will change the future!!' Lightning *Wiz: Speaking of girls, Lightning is no push over. Having lost her parents at a young age, Claire did a name change and joined the Guardian Corps of the Sanctum to become strong enough to protect her sister Serah. But events forced her to transcend humanity: First as a l'Cie, then as Etro's time-traveling champion, and finally as the god-like Savior. *'Boomstick: Holy shit! Why can't some of that happen to me? If I was a "God-like savior," i'd save the world from my ex-wife and give everyone beer. That'd be freaking sweet!' *Wiz: In your dreams, Boomstick. Anyway, Lightning is 5'7, and age 21, although chronologically she is 512. *'Boomstick: I'm speechless.' *Wiz: Lightning has some basic attacks at her disposal, such as Razor Gale, Lightning Strike, Crushing Blow, Thunderball, and Zantetsuken. *'Boomstick: Judging from her name and the names of some of these attacks, she uses a lot of electricity based attacks, right?' *Wiz: Right. She uses the Blazefire Saber and the Omega Weapon. Her Blazefire Saber can become either a gun or a sword. When Lightning goes into EX Mode, she equips Omega Weapon, a longer, black-colored blade with energy surging at the tip. *'Boomstick: GIMMIE!' *Wiz: However, one of Lightning's move unique attributes is the ability to freely switch between three different Paradigm roles: Commando, Ravager, and Medic. *'Boomstick: Commando has Lightning specialize in quick, physical up-in-your-face attacks using her Blazfire Saber in both sword and gun forms. In this Paradigm, she can use Blitz, Launch, Ruin, Ruinga, Smite, and Blaze Rush.' *Wiz: Ravager has Lightning specialize in heavy attacks that are magic based. While they take time to start up, they are incredibly dangerous and allow Lightning to maintain pressure on her opponents. She can use Thunder, Thundara, Thundaga, Fire, Aerora, Watera, Blizzara, and Army of One when using this Paradigm. *'Boomstick: Medic is a completely defensive Paradigm that uses Cure spells to heal herself. One of these things isn't like the other... Anyway, the spells she can use here are... Cure and Cura. That's literally it.' *Wiz: Lightning's feats include being able to stand toe-to-toe with Caius Ballad, and she overpowered Bhunivelze on her own and defeated the deity using the power of humanity's souls. *'Boomstick: Lightning is clearly someone you don't want to mess with.' Death Battle Around a place called Guard Plains. Shulk is walking around until he comes across a woman with pink hair. The lady turns to look to Shulk at his arrival. Lightning: A wondering lost boy i see...what is your arrival? Shulk looks at the lady and walks over to her. Shulk: I have to ask you first, who are you? what are you doing here? Lightning: Well let me just say i have arrived here through a multiverse, and if your here to stop me! Lightning finally turns around and takes out her Blazfire Saber pointing it to Shulk. Lightning: Then i have to stop you first! Shulk takes out the Monado and points it forwards. Shulk: It's a dangerous place here! you have to do immediantly! Shulk and Lighting get ready in battle position. Announcer: FIGHT! Shulk and Lighting rush at each other clashing with the Monado and Blazfire Saber as they both swing at each other before Shulk gets the upperhand kicking Lighting in the leg and does a series of upper slashes on Lighting's body. Lightning floats in the air and shoots herself down using Smite, but Shulk blocks the attack knocking Lighting off her feet. Lighting: How are you this strong? Shulk: Well, that is an uncommon question i'm asked. The Monado helps me, that's why Lightning dashes forward and strucks Shulk with Launch. She then jumps up and does a series of slashes on Shulk before finishing it with Blitz and then strikes him down. Shulk activates Speed mode when he was strucked on the ground. Shulk: Ugh...I guess i'm not feeling it today! Shulk gets back up as Lighting attempts to strike again, but Shulk runs out of the way dashing around Lighting. Lighting looks around to see where Shulk was going and then she feels dizzy and falls on her feet. Lighting: He's too fast! i can't keep up where he's going! Shulk: BACKSLASH! Shulk jumps behind Lighting and performs Back Slash on her back launching Lighting forward. Shulk dashes forward and performs Air Slash when he got infront of her. Shulk: AIR SLASH! Lightning is launched all the way up and hits the ground hard. Shulk's speed monado vanishes off him. Lighting slowly gets up holding her back. Shulk: Time to finish this! Shulk dashes forward, Lighting finally gets up and uses Ruinga as it hit Shulk knocking him down. Lighting air dashes forward towards Shulk and grabs him by the shirt as she puts away Blazfire Saber and takes out the Omega Weapon. Lightning: You don't mess with someone who has killed gods! Shulk: I killed gods too! Lightning: But i kill them in a different way! Lighting prepares to kill Shulk by slashing his body, but nothing seemed to work. Lightning: What? She puts Shulk down as Lightning begins to try and stab Shulk and slash him a few times but nothing seems to work. Lightning: How are you not dead? Suddenly, the audience did not know Shulk activated the Shield Mode when he felt like he was gonna die. Shulk: Shield Mode! that's why! Shulk dashes to Lightning, in which Lightning just stood there seeing how slow Shulk was. Lightning shrugs then kicks Shulk in the knee tripping him on the ground. Lighting then kicks Shulk's chest jumping Shulk as he was coughing blood. Shulk's shield art deactivates. Lightning turns him over and prepares for the killing blow. Shulk then uses his Vision to see what will happen next as he could see Lightning stabbing him the chest killing him for good, then back. Shulk: I cannot let this happen! Lightning brings the Gunblade down to Shulk's Chest as Shulk rolls out of the way. Shulk then activates Monado Cyclone. Lightning is surprised to see this as Shulk quickly dashes. Lighting uses Firaga to Shulk as Shulk slashes it in the way making it explode. Shulk slashes Lightning's body a few times and kicks her away as Lightning hits the ground hard. Shulk's Monado Cyclone deactivates. Shulk: Ready to give up yet? Lightning says nothing and shoots out Thunder up in the sky as a Thunder Bolt tries to strike Shulk, but Shulk leaps out of the way. Shulk is close then Lightning uses Aerora lifting Shulk off the ground. Lighting jumps up and performs Army Of One and in which Shulk manages to block the final hit. Shulk uses the Buster Monado and executes a well swinged Monado Swing into her Mid section before finally making the final blow by thrusting the Monado on Lightning's Abdomen before the beam of the Monado stabs her in the chest as they both land on the ground. Shulk takes the Monado out and cleans the blood off the beam before the beam reverts back into the Monado. Shulk: This is the Monado's power! Shulk thrusts his Monado upwards in triump. KO! Results *'Boomstick: Into the Stomach!' *Wiz: Both Shulk and Lightning had great physical moves, but one had to top it all off *'Boomstick: The Monado Arts are Shulk's biggest strength and power, Especially when the Buster Mode came into play.' *Wiz: Lightning may have had more training experience, but Shulk is on another level. You see Shulk can run up to 1000 Miles per Hour in the Speed Art, that way Shulk could avoid projectiles and attacks, even if its thrown at him, especially to Lightning *'Boomstick: Looks like Lightning took an Monado to the chest!' *Wiz: The Winner is Shulk Next Time *Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle A swordsman with blue hair throws his sword up and performs the great aether on an enemy unit, as he was about to do the slam attack, another swordfighter steals it using Omnislash. ???: What the! The blue haired swordsman looks over to the blonde who holds the Buster sword as he turns around the screen turns black. ???:'' Not Interested....'' IKE VS CLOUD! Trivia *Originally Shulk was supost to fight Lucina because of their connections to the future, but fans voted Lightning more. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death battles Category:RedHero14's Death Battles Category:'Nintendo VS Square Enix' Death Battles